paigewilkinsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tegan Walker
Overview Tegan Marie Walker (b. 3rd July 2002) is one of the four key characters in the Electrocution films. She was born near Manchester and moved to Birmingham to compete with the Birmingham Gymnastics Club at the age of 6. She began gymnastics when she was 1. She was deemed the next Olympic Superstar by many of the newspapers. Electrocution At the Twisting Tigers meet in 2017, Tegan and her teammates are competing. Their coach, Lilee Tully, knows it's dangerous as psychopath Luke Hayes and his henchmen Lulah and Jupiter are on the loose, trying to catch Tegan after they captured Tegan's friend, Megan Stark, who released information about where Tegan would be as of that date. Luke wanted Tegan because she was a threat to the USA's gymnastics team, Estella Simon from Virginia in particular. During her beam routine, the lights go out and she's captured by two of Hayes' understudy troopers. Harry Westland, an MI6 agent, Mark Greggory a CIA agent and Callum Dowson, also an MI6 agent come to her rescue. She faints promptly afterwards. In the safe hotel room, she says she knew it was dangerous coming to California, but she had to get a good AA and compete. She embarks on a journey to kill Luke Hayes who she believes killed Lilee Tully. At his HQ, she faces him in an intense fight in which she gets knocked out. However, when she comes back to her senses, she shoots Lulah and escapes, planting bombs and setting fire to the building. She realises, however, she cannot leave Megan Stark in the building. She goes back to rescue her. Defection In the second installment of the Electrocution franchise, Tegan is seen departing from Greggory, Westland and Dowson to go to a gymnastics competition in Moscow, Russia. It's not long, however, until she runs into trouble. In the Domodedovo Airport, Moscow, she is met by Le Volant's hitmen who plan on killing Tegan, a target for the CIA and MI6. She and Coach Madison Lockerby get out and catch a cargo plane bak to England. Back in the UK, Tegan books a plane to Virginia to see Mark Greggory in the CIA headquarters in Mesquite when her constant tries at contacting MI6 fail. At the CIA she is greeted by Harry Westland who reveals that her calls to MI6 didn't go unnoticed after all. Delighted with their reunion, the two visit Greggory and discuss Le Volant. Drafting in Callum Dowson again, they realise that Le Volant defected against the KGB, who he has now angered. Le Volant is now dealing the drug opium in large quantities alongside Cuban drug lord Diego Soto who is stationed in Cienfuegos, Cuba. Cienfuegos, Cuba The four, reunited once more, journey to Cuba where they find KGB agent, Anya Krylova already there, hot on their tail. They realise that the article they have been following was written by her. They argue and Krylova says she wants nothing to do with them and they go head to head in a battle to frame Le Volant and Soto. After learning Soto's stolen from a Cuban bank in order to pay Le Volant, the four chase Le Volant to Havana. Havana, Cuba In Havana they meet Le Volant's girlfriend, Freya Ontario, posing as the receptionist. Later that night the four of them get caught up in a fight between henchman Sanchez and his mob. Early in the morning they decide to visit Marina Hemingway, Cienfuegos, to visit Le Volant. Ontario warns Le Volant of their arrival, but this doesn't stop them from trying to kill Le Volant. They fail to kill him and Le Volant escapes alongside Ontario. They don't get far, however, when the next day the four track Le Volant to the beach in Havana and engage in a tear-wrenching machine gun and grenade fight in which Anya Krylova is almost killed. Again, she disregards their offers to join the pact and the four journey onwards. They see Le Volant trying to escape with the opium on a plane, but they shoot the plane down and the opium falls into the sea. Joining MI6 They journey back to Cienfuegos to kill Diego Soto, giving the bank the money back in the rightful way. At the end of the mission, Tegan abandons her career as an Commonwealth/Olympics hopeful and joins MI6. The first solo mission given to her by her boss, Timothy Cresswell, is to get a nice, long rest. Retaliation Zermatt, Switzerland The film begins with Tegan being a bridesmaid at her sister, Rosie’s, wedding in Zermatt, Switzerland, to Alexander Tesla. All is going well until Tegan is attacked by Dominic James’ men, demanding to know what happened to Soto. Tegan manages to shake them off and goes back to the wedding. Her mother, Georgina, also makes a cameo. Her suggested cameo implies Walker’s father is deceased, as otherwise he would be with Rosie. This is reiterated when Tegan and Rosie share a tender moment in which they reminisce their father and in which Tegan tells Rosie he’d be proud of her and choosing Alexander as her husband. London, UK Back in MI6, London, she tells Cresswell what happened and meets with Callum Dowson. The two discover Soto was killed by his daughter Mariana Barros and that Anya Krylova was killed by James in Prague. Prague, Czech Republic They journey to Prague to find Westland and Greggory cleaning up Krylova’s crime scene. In Prague, they attend a party in which Barros is killed by henchman, Rousseau (James McAvoy). Zürich, Switzerland In Zürich, she attends a convention in which she meets with Dominic James and Halle James for the first time. She poses as Olivia Wellson alongside Mark who poses as Jack Loughlin, both from a private bank in East London, UK. Dominic and Halle see through the lies and later dismiss and say goodbye to them, addressing them as Miss Walker and Mr Greggory. Lucerne, Switzerland She journeys to Lucerne in order to track down Dominic and Halle. While in Lucerne, she walks past a gymnastics club, yearning to go in, before realising Lilee Tully is teaching the class. The two reunite and she later rekindles her love for gymnastics. Death Tegan is shot by Dominic James (Cillian Murphy) himself while making a speech at Harry Westland’s funeral in London, UK. She is shot in close to the heart, causing internal bleeding. Lena Altermatt (Léa Seydoux) calls for an ambulance, 999, but it’s too late as Tegan’s internal bleeding means that arteries have burst and eventually she bleeds to death as well as allowing her organs to shut down and a blood clot forms. A gruesome death such as Tegan’s is unexpected, however revelled in by the cast and hopefully the audience. Tegan’s death means that the film ends with Callum, Mark and Lena looking out over the London skyline and looking towards a new, different yet exciting future. The film credits roll in silence until the actors names appear when “Meant to Be” by Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line, acoustic, begins to play, signifying the end of the trilogy. Such a sinister note means the audience is left with mixed emotions of sadness and happiness. Personality and Traits Tegan is a very courageous, vindictive, flexible, intelligent and rousing. She acts well alongside her very secret co-workers and is frequently matching Mark Greggory's IQ. It's clear she is top of the class. Casting: Finding Tegan A special feature on the Electrocution DVD was titled Casting: Finding Tegan. It is fronted primarily by director Gore Verbinski and casting director Debbie McWilliams. "We wanted to find someone who had a strong passion for - and was good at - gymnastics. They had to have both. We needed to manipulate certain moves that screenwriters Maria-Jane Ream and Terry Rossio had written into the script. We also needed a Northern accent to accompany it. Not a strong one, but a sublte one, as Tegan is from Manchester and moved to Birmingham. So we sent out a casting call to all the newspapers, schools and radio stations. We had very specific needs: she didn't need to be any colour, but she needed to be around 5"6 to look right with the cast as well as being around 15. Of course, we got plenty of responses and as we set up an audition in London, we began to find our Tegan." Gore Verbinski. "Lots of girls auditioned. Many weren't from the north, but London and the surrounding suburbs, but they had a good accent. We turned down a lot of girls that day and was left with about 30 out of 4,000 girls. Victoria Makinson wasn't 5"6, she was actually 5"1/5”0, but I knew the second she walked in, in her leotard, that she was good. She wasn't the best gymnast, not by a long way, but she was a strong actress who I knew had a good future. She was from the north as well, which was an added bonus. Out of the 30 girls, she was probably one of 6 who were true northeners, and that immediately set her apart. Her call back was lovely. Really lovely. She went from being very emotional to being extremely dangerous, sadistic and domineering very quickly." Debbie McWilliams. "I loved her audition, it was the best one for me. But Debbie insisted on doing more callbacks. For me, only Victoria could play Tegan. The next few weeks flew by. We cut 20 more girls, including all but three girls from the north. Victoria was now the weakest gymnast, smallest girl, youngest girl (at 13), but strongest actress. We were left with a stalemate situation: do we go for the actress or the gymnast?" Gore. "The others certainly had potential, but what I saw, and what Gore saw too, was a spark in their eye. They were too cocky for the role: they thought they were better than everyone else, whereas Victoria wasn't cocky whatsoever, she even said that if she didn't get cast, she wouldn't mind because it was an experience getting this far. I knew she was it when she said that. We brought in Zac Efron to help her and they bounced their lines off of each other perfectly. Zac met with four other girls and he said what we'd decided - that Victoria was the best. After that, it couldn't be anyone else." Debbie. "It was very fitting, as well, that she was from the north, not Manchester, but Lancaster, and in no way did she expect to be cast." Gore. Trivia * Tegan always wore her hair in plaits in Electrocution because Victoria Makinson's hair kept falling out of a ponytail. * The majority of Tegan's outfits in the first two films are from ASOS and are fairly inexpensive. * Tegan's coach Lilee Tully disappeared in Defection as actress Keira Knightley didn't see a future in the character, but when Lily James appeared as Madison Lockerby, Knightley immediately wanted to sign up again. * It was Makinson's idea to bring Cillian Murphy into the trilogy. Murphy plays assassin Dominic James who plans to bring down MI6 alongside his sister (Emma Stone). * During the filming of Defection, she pulled two tendons in her left forearm and hand. * Fans, Electroids, state that Tegan’s real name is actually Tegan Marie Avogadro, as Georgina remarried when Tegan’s father died and Tegan took her mother’s new marital name. The idea may be addressed in “Retaliation”.